Orphanage Reunion
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba are invited back to their old orphanage for a big reunion of the kids adopted in the same year as him and his brother. Why is he even going back there? And how will he react to an unexpected surprise? Part 1 of Dragon Loves Trilogy.
1. Orphanage Reunion

Princess Atemna: Kiera, I swear to Ra you will not take control of my fics!! Sorry about that. Had to lock some characters out of my dad's apartment. Kiera's afraid I'll do something like "Silentshipping" again. For Kisara's reincarnation she's pretty assertive when it comes to my character's god-father. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's Takahashi's thing since '96.

**Summary:** _Kaiba and Mokuba are invited back to their old orphanage for a big reunion of the kids adopted in the same year as him and his brother. Why is he even going back there? And how will he react to an unexpected surprise?_

* * *

**Orphanage Reunion **

Again he glared at the invite, but there was an upside to going to that place again. There was always Her. Seto was only going because there was always the possibility that she was adopted after him. Seto Kaiba wouldn't lose hope, even if it might be false hope it was still hope. It was one of the rare things he let himself believe. There was no fate, no destiny, no Pharaoh, and no Shadow Realm, or so he forced himself to believe. It was actually a very convincing lie. Kaiba looked at the invite once more and then pulled a picture from his wallet. In it were three children: him, Mokuba, and an albino girl with crystal blue eyes.

It was in mid-thought when the limo stopped in front of the orphanage. "Why'd we have to come back, Seto," Mokuba asked him. "Not like this place was ever good for us." "I have my reasons, Mokuba. Come on, and have Roland meet us inside," he told the boy while replacing his wallet.

The CEO made quite an impression on his former tormentors and some of the older girls that had thought he was a cute kid. The mere thought of 14-year-olds surrounding him as a seven-year-old made his eye twitch. Mokuba, on the other hand, had welcomed such attention since he had still been a toddler at the time. Looking around he couldn't spot that desired white hair that he sought after. _'Where is she?' _he thought while looking around desperately.

"Who are you looking for, Seto?" "Hmm? Miss Maria, it's good to see you again," he said to a small woman with graying hair. Then he knealt down to the same level as a black haired little girl. "You don't remember me, do you Martha?" The girl just shook her head. "Remember that little boy that told you bed time stories?" This time she nodded vigorously. "Well, that was me." Now the young man smiled.... actually _smiled_.... as the girl went to her friends. "Martha misses those stories. And I hear you've been getting mixed up with some really strange stuff lately." "Yeah. Guess  
I can't shut the whole press up after all."

Somehow the conversation had turned to the girl he was looking for. "She is coming, isn't she?" "She is. Though, you might not like her stepfather." "Why not? I swear to God if he's hurt her he'll pay for it." "That's not the reason," she curtly informed him. then came that dreaded voice. **_His_** voice.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy. So glad you could make it. I must say, I was shocked to learn that my stepdaughter knew you when she told me last you and I saw each other." Now Seto didn't even dare to breathe. Then came that comforting voice and an unexpected hug from a white haired teen-aged girl. "Dad, you promised not to call him that anymore," the girl said with a very unbecoming pout. "Sorry, Kiera, but old habits die hard." The girl just ignored her stepfather as she looked into Seto's usually cold dark blue eyes. "You've gotten taller. Umm, Seto, is it true you're starting a tournament?"

He had trouble keeping his blush controlled while the girl held her arms around him, just at the base of his rib cage. There was also the matter of his glaring at the girl's stepfather and the growl that was rumbling in his throat at the fact that someone(probably Mokuba) had let out confidential information that he would be releasing that night. There was a simple explanation for the blush: his long time crush since he was eight(believe it or not), Kiera _Pegasus_was the one holding him... In front of Maximilian Pegasus himself!

"Hey, Seto, I got a call from that....." it was here that the boy trailed off as he caught sight of the girl hugging his big brother. "Kiera, you came!" he yelled just as he pounced on the two unsuspecting high schoolers who had just separated a little. "Missed you, too, Mokie. Ummm, could you get off us? It's a little uncomfortable on the floor." "Floor? Who said you landed on the floor? Trust me, you'd rather be on my abs than concrete," Seto growled slightly.

When Kiera lifted herself up she found that she was looking down on Seto Kaiba while sitting on said CEO's waist, hands resting on the above mentioned rock-hard abs a certain afore mentioned CEO had. Both were rather flustered as they sat there trying to hold back their blush. *Sigh* "If only it were Christmas. Be careful what you do, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus warned. Now the two temporarily snapped out of it. "Pegasus, what will it take for you to stop calling me that?" "Are you willing to do a merger?" he aked with possible false hope. "No way in seven hells while losing an eternal game of Duel Monsters to Yugi would I do that."

"What did I do to you?" asked the deep voice of the real person Kaiba was talking about with his fellow friendship preacher( it's only Tea) beside him. "Better question, why in the afore mentioned seven hells would you be here.....with Gardner?" "You're one to talk," said the brunette girl. "Why is Keira sitting on your lap in a way that should **_NEVER_** be seen in broad daylight?" "Gardner, you just earned a one way ticket to whatever hell I won't be at."

* * *

Atemna: Okay, a little awkward. _Anyways...._ Yeah, just total boredom that kicked in. Completely different from the Dragon Loves Trilogy I started.

Kaiba: I seem to like this version better than Seth and Bakura arguing.

Atemna: Do you want me to make this the new first part then?

Kiera+Kisara: _Please?????? We won't threaten to kill you for two whole years._

Atemna:Good enough for me. R&R! Arigato!


	2. Lessons to Learn When Dealing With Yamis

Princess Atemna: Here's the second chapter of the _Dragon Loves Trilogy:Orphanage Reunion_. By the way, it was Ishizu/Isis that had called.

Kaiba: What in the seven hells in Yugi doing there?!

Seth: It's the Pharaoh. If you need proof then ask him is birthday or something.

Yami: I heard that, Seth.

**//Kaiba to spirits//**

_/Kisara to Kaiba/ _

_\Seth to Kaiba\_

* * *

Seto Kaiba was on the ground glaring at his arch-rival. However, with Kiera sitting on him in front of said rival and his had to be girlfriend, Pegasus, and let's not forget the earlier forgotten spirits that rested within the Millennium Rod, it made for the most awkward moment of his life and professional career. Thus said because a certain white haired look-a-like spirit of Kiera named Kisara was giggling nonstop. **//Kisara, please, stop that.//** _/I-- But I can't, Seto. It's too cute. And I can't believe I remind you so much of her. She has to be my hikari./_ **//Who said you were a yami? You can't be anything near a darker half.//** _\But she is. I can't really explain it.\_

"Seto? Seto?" Now Kiera worried as he sat beneath her, still deep in his conversation with the two spirits. "_Nii-sama, snap out of it,_" she begged, faking tears in her eyes. This brought him back to his surroundings. "Huh? What? Wait a minute! Gardner what the hell are you doing here?!" "Please, as if you didn't figure it out? I was adopted, idiot!" the brunette yelled. "Sorry, Kiera, but he is. Don't let the genius facade get to you."

After a while of arguing, they finally called a truce. "Promise not to fight anymore, Seto?" "Fine," he replied glumly. "You know, Yugi, if it wasn't for you making my life hell and me being forced to listen to how Seth talks to and about Kisara, my life would be perfect." "I see. Then it's going very good for you to have two spirits in your Item?" _'Well, at least their having a normal conversation for once,'_ Tea thought. "Hey, Pegasus." "Tea. How are you and Yugi-boy?" "Fine. Oh, no. Guys, stop." _'Great the second I turn my back they're at it again.'_ "Hey, Kiera, since Kaiba's you're boyfriend, you wanna help get him off my date?"

Now Pegasus, the Pharaoh, Kaiba, and Kiera were staring at Tea in shock. "Tea, it's not like that with me and Seto. Honest," Kiera said with full blush. "Oh, come off it. I've seen how you look at that picture you have of Kaiba, and I've seen how he looks at you. Do not tell me there's nothing between you." "Oh, really? Well has Pharaoh here seen how you look at him, Gardner?" Yami had noticed the switch, because only Seth called him Pharaoh. "Seth, what are you doing? I demand to know this instant." "Shh. I'm going to embarrass Seto," he said in an undertone. "I see. As long as it has nothing to do with me. Tea, maybe we should be going. I'd like to see that Egyptian exibit in a few hours." "Huh? Uhh..sure. See ya around, Kiera," she said as they left.

When those two were gone'Seto' walked over to Kiera. _'Get ready, Kisara. The second I do this you will have enough time to enter her body.'_ Kisara only nodded beside him as she let her spirit manifest his entire right hand. Then, Kiera was taken off guard as Seth gently placed his perfectly carved mouth on hers, his right hand going to her white neck to support her head. Soon Kisara's spirit entered Kiera's body, taking over so it was her that her dear High Priest was kissing.

"Okay, Kaiba-boy. I think that's enough of kissing my daughter." after Pegasus said those words Seth had returned control and was giving Kaiba's signature smirk, a look of horror comming across Kaiba's features when he realized what he was doing. Then the look changed to a glare as he looked at the spirit beside him. **//If I could, I'd kill you right now.//** _\And what would you gain from it? Kisara would only kill you.\ _**//Speaking of which, why can't I hear her thoughts? Wait. You didn't?!//** "Kisara?" he asked warily. "Yes, Seto?" she aked with a sly grin.

* * *

Atemna: Cliffhangers, I love them.

Kaiba: I still can't belive you kissed Kiera to get-- You selfish, arrogan bastard! That was-- Not only did you take Kisara's then Kiera's!!!

Seth : It was the only way. I apologize if I offended you, Seto.


	3. The worries of Seto Kaiba

Princess Atemna: I'm back. Sorry about dropping off the face of the Earth as usual again. Kaiba really wanted to kill me last chapter. And for those wondering, Yugi (not Yami) has no clue about Seth, Kisara, or the Rod. Yami left alot out from his duels with 'Kaiba'. It's hilarious, really.

Kaiba: I heard that. Can we get on with this?

Atemna: Fine, hold your Dragons.

Kaiba: Not funny.

**/Kaiba to Seth/**

**\Seth to Kaiba\ **

_/Kiera to Kisara/_

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Okay, Kaiba-boy. I think that's enough of kissing my daughter." after Pegasus said those words Seth had returned control and was giving Kaiba's signature smirk, a look of horror coming across Kaiba's features when he realized what he was doing. Then the look changed to a glare as he looked at the spirit beside him. **//If I could, I'd kill you right now.//**\And what would you gain from it? Kisara would only kill you.\ **//Speaking of which, why can't I hear her thoughts? Wait. You didn't?!//**"Kisara?" he asked warily. "Yes, Seto?" she asked with a sly grin. _

**Now **

Seto Kaiba had promised Pegasus that he would watch Kiera while away on business trips. Why exactly? Right, Kisara had told her all about Battle City, and Kiera wanted to join. Was he a little worried about how this would end since Ishizu and Isis had both expressed the concern of Marik being a complete psycho.

"Seto, are you hungry?" "Are you Kiera or Kisara?" he asked while looking at the white haired girl. "Relax, Seto. Kisara fell asleep awhile ago. You're upset about my decision to be part of Battle City, aren't you?" she asked with teary eyes. "Kiera, it's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt. The last time something this big happened I lost you," he said, making it sound like he had been there 5,000 years ago and it had been him, not Seth, that lost the only woman he could ever love. Kiera knew the story of how Kisara ended up in the Mellennium Rod, how she'd died to save Seth. It was heart breaking. Enough to make her look away from the man that now held her.

He held her there for awhile before letting go. "Get some rest. Battle City starts in the morning and I still have work that needs to be done," he told her while letting a hand caress her face, his fingers brushing through her silver locks of hair. "Night, Seto. I'll see you in the morning," she said, gaining courage to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving.

**\Enjoying the evening?\** Seth asked. **/Butt out. I'm still mad at you./ \I noticed. Don't worry about Marik. The girls can handle themselves.\ /What are you--/ \I know you, Seto. I know all of your worries,\** the Priest explained. **\You should go to bed soon yourself. Kiera and Kisara would both worry.\ /Point taken. Let me save this and log off then we can check on everyone./ \A sound idea. Maybe Kiera will even allow you in bed if she's not asleep yet.\ /I really need to get rid of you./**

Just as Seth had predicted, Kiera let him sleep with her. "Seto, why are you so stressed?" "I'm 16 and I run a multi-billion dollar company. It comes with the territory." "I see. Remember when it would storm really bad when we were little?" she asked. "Mokuba and I would always sneak into bed with you. And when I was too sick to move, you asked Miss Maria if you could stay with me in my room." He never replied. "I really missed you, Seto." "Me, too. Kiera, I..... The thing is, not even Seth and Kisara know how much I've missed you, or how much I worry about what's going to happen during this tourament. Kiera, there's going to be a really big problem. Some psycho named Marik Ishtar is trying to gain the powers of Pharaoh. I don't want you to get hurt."

Now he was leaning over her, one arm around her waist. "S-Seto?" "Kiera, I don't want to lose you like Seth did with Kisara. And I need to clear up something. I wasn't the one that kissed you back then. It was Seth's plan to get Kisara as your yami." Her crystal blue eyes were wide in their own horror as she realized Seth had_ stolen_ her first kiss, have her believe it was Seto this whole time_. /Kisara, you are in so much trouble when you wake up!!/ _

_

* * *

_Princess Atemna: Yeah, way out of character. I did not mean for it to go this way. Anyways, the next part will be the second story. I hope you all enjoyed part one.


End file.
